I Love You (And You And You)
by TheNextFolchart
Summary: Nobody knows better than Pansy Parkinson that it's possible to love more than one person at the same time.


**I Love You (And You. And You.)**

* * *

Nobody knows better than Pansy Parkinson that it's possible to love more than one person at the same time.

(And she says "person," not "man," because Pansy doesn't exactly discriminate between the two.)

It starts with Draco - of course it starts with Draco, because Draco is charismatic and dutiful and confident, which is everything she wants - on the train at the beginning of sixth year. They're alone in the compartment when he tells her he fancies her, and she gives him a smirk and asks why on _Earth _he wants her when the Granger girl is sitting just three compartments over.

He rolls his eyes at that, but he also laughs.

_I mean it_, she says. _Tell me all the reasons you'd rather have me than Granger. And maybe I'll let you have a go._

He raises his eyebrows, because Draco Malfoy isn't used to being ordered around like that, but in the end he lists off his reasons.

The list starts off as a joke (_Granger is a mudblood and you're pure; Granger is a Gryffindor and you're not; Granger is ugly and you're attractive) _but there's a shift around number ten _(I could get lost in your eyes for days; every time you laugh I have little chills) _and it culminates in a kiss.

_D'you want to go out with me? _he asks quietly when the compartment fills up. _Properly, I mean?_

Pansy Parkinson nods her head very slightly.

* * *

The next one is Daphne Greengrass, who is dark-haired and obedient and shy, which Pansy Parkinson has also always wanted, and even though she and Draco have been "official" for nearly a month she finds herself chasing after Daphne.

:are you going to Hogsmeade next weekend?: she asks Daphne one morning in the bathroom while they powder their noses.

:I wasn't planning to.: Daphne snaps her compact shut. :Why?:

:Because I _was _planning to, but Draco's got Quidditch practice, so I thought you could join me instead.:

:What, like a consolation date?:

And Pansy smirks, because that's exactly what she has in mind. :Did you know I fancy you?: she asks, and her tone is so matter-of-fact that Daphne doesn't understand for a moment.

:Fancy me? As in - :

:As in just as much as Draco, yes.: Pansy leans over the mirror and swipes bright red lipstick across her mouth.

:Erm. I'm flattered. Thank you. But you've got a boyfriend.:

Pansy shrugs. :What he doesn't know isn't going to hurt him,: she says, and before she can think it through, she's pulling Daphne in by her Slytherin tie and pressing their entire bodies against each other. :Do you feel anything for me?: Pansy asks, looking up at Daph through half-closed eyelids and trailing her hand down the other girl's spine.

Daphne shivers. :Something, I think. Yeah.:

Pansy grins. :So kiss me already.:

:Oh, no.: Daphne leans away. :I don't want anything like this. If I'm going to do anything I want it to be - you know, long-term. Exclusive.:

:I don't do exclusive, honey,: Pansy says, and she's tugging Daph back in again. :But long-term I think we can manage.:

And she slaps Daphne's bum - it yields a surprised little shriek - and kisses her hard.

* * *

The third one is Blaise Zabini, and he's tall and dashing and a little bit dangerous, they say, which is exactly what Pansy Parkinson has always wanted.

/Partner with me for Potions?/ he asks when he catches her staring, and she nods and abandons the cauldron she's been sharing with Crabbe.

/How are you and Malfoy these days?/ he asks as they prepare their ingredients.

/Fine./ She turns up the heat beneath the cauldron.

/Shame./ He pours in some water. /I was hoping you'd broken up so I could ask you out./

Pansy laughs. /You can ask me now./

He raises his eyebrows. /You're willing to cheat?/

/It's not cheating. We aren't exclusive./

/Does Malfoy know that?/

She shrugs. /We've never really talked about it. Go on. Ask me out. See if I say yes./

He laughs. /All right then. Will you?/

And she arranges her chopped caterpillars into the word YES.

* * *

_Pansy Parkinson is dating three people at once._

:But the thing about them is,:

/none of them has ever said/

"I love you."

* * *

_Reposted from May 2014_

_[Relationship Bingo Board: B4 - Open relationship]_

_[I Kissed A Girl Competition]_

_[30 Harry Potter Prompts: Potions]_


End file.
